


Dancing in the Steam

by bewaretheboojum



Series: Dusk and Revenant [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Hot Water Thievery, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewaretheboojum/pseuds/bewaretheboojum
Summary: Hitch doesn't have the best shower, so Tim borrows Jason's sometimes.





	Dancing in the Steam

Jason made quick work on the lock on the door to his apartment, mind entirely focused on his nice soft bed. He had worked a double shift and being on his feel for the last 18 hours had taken a toll. Exhaustion pulled at his tired eyes as Jason popped open the door, tossed his keys into the bowl on the small table by his entrance way and kicked off his shoes.

He was already halfway to the bedroom when he realized he could hear the soft patter of the water running in his shower. There was only one person who would be in his shower while he was out and that person happened to be much more interesting Jason’s bed.

Quickly switching gears, Jason made his way towards his bathroom. The door was slightly ajar and steam billowed out the small crack in door.

Pushing the bathroom door open, Jason smiled as he caught sight of Tim’s silhouette behind his shower curtain.

"Hey Tim, stealing all my hot water again?" Jason asked as he reached out a finger and pulled the shower curtain to one side just enough to catch a peek of Tim's slick, naked body.

"Mmmmmm," Tim replied. "Not all of it, surely..."

"Close enough," Jason teased watching the steam billow and the hot water sluice down Tim’s heat pinked skin.

Tim turned and gave Jason a soft smile and lifted an eyebrow at him expectantly.

"You coming in?" Tim asked, water heavy in his thick eyelashes.

"Absolutely," Jason said fervently.

Quickly pulling off his clothes, Jason tossed them into the hamper before slipping into the shower next to Tim.

"Ooooooouuuuuuuffffhhh," Jason let out a low hiss as the hot water hit his skin for the first time. No wonder Tim was looking less pale than usual. The water was almost scalding.

"Too hot?" Tim asked, looking up into Jason's face as he moved to block the spray from Jason's body as best he could. Given that Tim was several inches shorter and a lot thinner than Jason, he wasn’t doing a great job of keeping the overly hot water away from Jason. 

"Yessssss," Jason replied. "How are you not in pain right now?"

"Guess I'm just tougher than you," Tim said, smirking up at Jason.

"If I agree with you, will you turn down the temperature?" Jason asked, wincing as some of the spray hit his shoulder.

Tim let out a soft laugh and reached out to the taps a hand to lower the temperature of the water. When it was finally at a reasonable temperature, Jason reached out to pull a very wet, very warm Tim into his arms.

"You are a man of great mercy," Jason murmured into the damp hair on the top of Tim's head.

"I know," Tim said, pressing a soft kiss to the reddened skin of Jason's shoulder.

"What prompted the visit? You missed me?" Jason asked in a teasing tone of voice. Tim was getting better about leaving Hitch from time to time but he still preferred spending his time away from the hustle and bustle of Gotham. 

"Mmmmm..." Tim hummed thoughtfully into the sparse hair on Jason's chest.

Jason narrowed his eyes and pulled back away from Tim just enough to glare down at him.

"You were just feeling cold and are only here to use up all the hot water in my shower?"

Tim tilted his head to one side and twisted his mouth into a thoughtful expression.

"I mean... It's much nicer than the shower on Hitch," Tim said slowly.

"Be honest with me, are you only dating me for my shower?" Jason asked, narrowing his eyes at Tim.

"Are we dating?" Tim replied, eyes getting wide as he looked up into Jason's face.

"Absolutely,” Jason answered confidently, checking off points on his fingers as he spoke. “We eat dinner together more nights than not. You've met my family. We regularly go on crime fighting dates. Your spaceship kinda likes me and you break into my apartment just to use my shower. That's textbook dating."

"What sort of textbooks have you been reading?" Tim teased and Jason laughed, pulling him back into his arms and kissing Tim on the top of the head.

“An Introduction on How to Date A Weirdo Who is Somehow Always Cold,” Jason replied. “I’m gaining insights.”

Pulling back form Jason's arms, Tim reached for the loofah and soap. They joked as Tim scrubbed Jason down and helped him wash his hair. Jason returned the favor, being gentle over a newly bruised area on Tim's upper thigh.

"What happened here?" Jason asked, running his fingers over tender skin that was clearly engorged with blood.

Tim looked down at the bruise dispassionately.

"I got hit," Tim replied evenly. "It doesn't hurt, not really."

"Looks like they got you pretty good. Who was it?"

"One of Two Face's henchmen," Tim said. "He caught me setting up cameras outside of one of their hideouts. He didn't seem to think it was a good idea for me to do that."

"I guess not," Jason said, going down to his knees to press a light and gentle kiss on the skin just above the bruise. "What did he hit you with."

"I'm not sure," Tim said. "I didn’t stick around to find out. I hit him with a tranq dart and took off before any of his buddies could come out and investigate."

"Probably a good move. Why didn't you call me to help? I could have done look out."

"You were working. I didn't want to bother you."

"You're never a bother," Jason said, standing again taking Tim's chin in one hand. "I love watching you set out your cameras. I get to look at your cute little butt as you climb up the walls to mount them."

Tim huffed out a small laugh and smiled and up at Jason.

"I'll call you next time," Tim promised in a soft sort of voice. "If you really don't mind."

"I like having your back. And I like knowing you have mine," Jason said. "It makes it easier for me to make sure you don't get any more of these..."

Jason reached down a hand to trace his fingers over the bruise. Tim shivered at his touch.

"Or these," Jason continued, lifting a hand to trace his fingers over a spiderweb of scars that lined Tim's shoulder. Jason wasn’t sure where they came from and Tim hadn’t been very forthcoming when Jason had asked. 

Reaching out his hand, Tim ran long slender fingers over the patchwork of scar tissue that spanned the breadth of Jason's stomach and sides.

"I feel the same way. Both of us are much too accustomed to pain, I think," Tim said so softly that Jason almost couldn’t hear him over the shower spray.

"Agreed," Jason said, almost fervently. He pressed a kiss to Tim's temple as Tim wrapped his arms around Jason and rested his head on Jason's shoulder as the hot water beat down on them both.

Tim pressed a soft kiss to the side of Jason’s neck before nuzzling it lightly.

Jason hummed out a pleased sound and leaned down to press a few kisses of his own down across Tim’s thin, narrow shoulder.

Tim tilted his head to one side to make it easier for Jason to kiss his way back across Tim's chin and back up to his mouth.

With a little nip at Jason's lower lip, Tim pressed his mouth to Jason's. Steam billowed up around them as they kissed deeply, mouths pressed hotly together, tongues meeting in a soft, gentle dance.

Jason let out a low, fervent groan, his hands skittering down Tim's back to cup and squeeze Tim's ass. Jason felt Tim take in a deep silent breath and press in closer to Jason. Warm, wet arms wrapped tightly around Jason's neck, pulling him into a firm embrace.

"You feel so good," Jason husked into Tim's ear.

Tim pulled back abruptly to look up at Jason. The thin line of silver that looped Tim’s irises contracted and expanded briefly as he watched Jason intently for a long moment before pulling gracefully back from him. Tim dropped smoothly and silently to his knees, then steadied himself by taking Jason's hips in his hands.

"Oooooh, Tim," Jason whispered and let a hand trail down to tangle into the tight curls of Tim's wet hair.

Tim leaned forward and nuzzled lightly at Jason's growing erection. Jason hissed air into his lungs as he felt Tim's hot breath ghosting against his wet skin.

Tim nipped and licked at Jason's erection, nuzzling in close and licking his way down to the curls at the base.

Jason shivered and tried to quell the reflexive tightening of his fingers in Tim's hair.

Tim worked his way down to Jason's scrotum, nipping lightly at the tightening skin and licking firmly. Pulling back, Tim turned his focus to the tip of Jason's erection, lapping lightly at the slit and mouthing around the head of Jason's cock.

When Tim finally took Jason's erection into his mouth, Jason rocked up to the tips of his toes as he felt his cock slide home into Tim's warm, soft mouth.

Tim worked over Jason's erection, moving easily into a rhythm. 

A stream of fervent, nonsensical words fell from Jason's mouth as Tim worked Jason into almost a frenzy.

"Tim, I--" Jason gasped, trying to catch his breath. "I'm going to--"

Tim shifted his grip on Jason's hips to the cheeks of his ass, pulling Jason strongly and firmly into his mouth.

Jason felt himself pushed over the edge. Swearing and gasping, Jason came, knees feeling weak and toes curling against the slick porcelain of the bathtub.

Slumping back against the wall, Jason struggled to catch his breath in the thick, humid air of the shower. He opened his eyes to find Tim looking up at him with watchful eyes as he licked at the corners of his mouth.

"God, you're beautiful," Jason husked, reaching out a hand to cup Tim's jaw.

Tim hummed thoughtfully as a slight smile hovered at the corner of his mouth.

"I think that might be the endorphins talking, right now," Tim said, getting to his feet.

Moving quicker than he was strictly ready for just then, Jason grabbed Tim by the waist and spun him around. He pressed Tim's back against the wall of the shower and leaned in close. Reaching a hand down, Jason grabbed Tim under the thigh and pulled his leg up to wrap half around Jason's waist.

"Maybe a little," Jason conceded, "but it's not all the endorphins."

Tim huffed out a laugh that turned into a groan as Jason reached his other hand down to wrap around Tim's erection.

Tim panted out a groan, wrapping his arms around Jason's neck he melted into Jason and pressed his face into the crook of Jason's shoulder. Tim tightened the leg he had around Jason's waist and rocked up on his toes, pushing his erection further into the tight, slick fist.

"Oh that's right," Jason husked into Tim's ear. "Make those little noises for me. I love those little noises."

Tim rocked his hips in time with the press of Jason's palm, leaving hot little frantic kisses on the wet skin of Jason's shoulder.

"Can't wait to watch you come for me," Jason said.

Tim hummed out a short sound of agreement and tightened his leg around Jason even more.

"Tell me what you want," Jason husked, squeezing Tim's erection and pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. "Tell me what you want me to do with you."

"I want-- I want to--" Tim stammered before shaking his head in frustration and pulling Jason into a hot, wet kiss.

The feel of Tim's mouth, the rocking cant of his hips, the frantic pant of his breath against Jason's skin drove Jason wild. Breaking the kiss, Jason nipped down Tim's chin and back to neck, sinking his teeth into the tight corded muscle at the base of Tim's neck.

"Let me guess," Jason whispered as he bit and kissed and licked. "You want to feel me inside you."

Tim made a noise, low and desperate in the back of his throat as he tipped his head back to give Jason better access for his biting kisses.

Jason moved the hand he had cupping Tim's ass to run his fingers between Tim's cheeks. He played his index finger lightly against the little clenching hole.

"Jason--" Tim gasped out, arms straining, leg muscles tight with tension as pressed for more of the contact he needed.

"Ohhhhh, I know," Jason husked in a reassuring tone of voice. "I know exactly what you need."

"Nn," Tim panted as Jason slowly pushed one finger inside the tight, twitching hole.

"Oh yes, this is exactly what you needed, isn't it?" Jason husked, pressing a kiss to the corner of Tim's mouth.

Jason focused on teasing his finger inside Tim as he moved his hand wetly over Tim's erection. Tim's skin was hot beneath Jason's mouth, his whole body flushed and muscles strained as Jason worked him.

"J--Jason I-- I need-- I need--" Tim panted out, wrapping his arms even tighter around Jason's neck and burying his face back in Jason's shoulder.

"Shhhh, I know what you need," Jason husked, pushing deeper inside Tim, crooking his finger at just the right angle to hit Tim's sweet spot.

Tim let out a muffle shout, pressing back onto Jason's finger to increase the contact. Rocking in a way that seemed desperate and almost instinctual as he strained for release.

"That's it, move those hips for me. I want to see you move. I want to watch you come. I want to see the look on your face," Jason whispered into Tim's ear.

Tim let out a soft, low groan as he tensed in Jason's arms, coming in short hot bursts all over Jason's fist and stomach.

Jason caught Tim just as he slumped into Jason's arms, weak limbed from orgasm.

"Mmmmmm, I really like watching you do that," Jason husked, turning them both to wash the sticky mess off of them both.

"Fortunately, I really like doing it," Tim said limply.

"Match made in heaven," Jason teased.

"Absolutely," Tim agreed.

"So tell me, did you really come here just to use my shower or were you hoping for a quickie?"

Tim rested his head on Jason's shoulder and thought about that for a moment before answering.

"I mean... A little of both... maybe..." Tim hedged.

Jason laughed and pressed a kiss to Tim's temple.

"I also have a nice big warm bed you can sleep in tonight," Jason said, disentangling from Tim long enough to turn off the taps to the shower and grab them both some towels.

"You don't have as many blankets as I do," Tim pointed out, taking the towel from Jason.

"Yeah, but mine's bigger," Jason said.

"You still need more blankets," Tim grumbled as they walked into the bedroom.

"You're secretly trying to roast me alive, aren't you?" Jason asked, tossing the two towels aside and pulling Tim into bed with him by his hips.

"Just trying to make sure you don't freeze to death," Tim said, climbing under the blankets and shivering slightly.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you warm," Jason promised, pulling Tim into his arms as they both cuddled down into the blankets. "Just stay close."

Tim hummed happily as he rolled over onto his stomach and wrapped his arm around Jason before throwing a leg over one of Jason’s.

“I still think you need more blankets,” Tim said and Jason smiled as they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
